


As Friends

by MiscWrites (Bijoux25)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Fluff, It shows, M/M, honestly the deepest i've gone into trying to write romance in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bijoux25/pseuds/MiscWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry,” Ikejiri said. He was whispering. He didn’t know why. It just felt right with Daichi so close to his face. Daichi laughed quietly. Ikejiri giggled and couldn’t resist grinning when Daichi cupped his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“Don’t move so much,” Daichi said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Friends

Ikejiri's fingers are shaking in the cool sheets beneath him. He's perched on the very edge of the bed and he can't stop thinking about the mattress digging into the backs of his thighs. Daichi was making himself comforable, so close to his side that Ikejiri could feel his warmth all down the length of his arm and thigh. The other boy shifted; their knees touched and Ikejiri flinched away.

“You're sure you're okay with this?” Daichi asked. Ikejiri nooded stiffly and turned to bring one leg up on the bed to face the other boy. He was so jealous of Daichi. He looked so calm and open and handsome that it made something warm twist in his gut. Daichi was just sitting there, right next to him, looking so relaxed like nothing was even happening. Like Daichi hadn't come up and told Ikejiri that he'd been thinking lately, that he thought Ikejiri's freckles were cute. Daichi was so smooth and confident Ikejiri couldn't even really remember how he'd talked him into coming over and seeing what this whole kissing business was about after they had finished their homework. (Daichi was so faultlessly responsible and reliable and honestly, how could a person so nice even exist?)

Daichi's fingers curled around his own. His hand was warm and calming and soon Ikejiri turned his own hand in his grip. Daichi squeezed his fingers and leaned in.

Ikejiri's first instinct was to stiffen his back and lean away. He fought it, but he still moved back somewhat. Daichi's lips caught the corner of his mouth. A thrill went through Ikejiri at the first touch. Daichi's lips were soft, only slightly wet on his skin where he'd licked his lips before.

They both tried to compensate and the second kiss landed further on Ikejiri's opposite cheek.

“Sorry,” Ikejiri said. He was whispering. He didn't know why. It just felt right with Daichi so close to his face. Daichi laughed quietly. Ikejiri giggled and couldn't resist grinning when Daichi cupped his face in his hands.

“Don't move so much,” Daichi said. His voice was deep and low. His hands were warm on Ikejiri's face and in his hair. Daichi leaned in again while Ikejiri couldn't move away.

A kiss on the cheek was nothing like a kiss on the mouth. A shiver went through him, down his spine and settling in his belly. The kiss lasted only a couple seconds before Daichi pulled back. They met eyes and it took Ikejiri several seconds to realize Daichi was double checking that he was okay with this.

“It's nice,” He said. They were still whispering, but he couldn't stop. Daichi nodded, looking as giddy as Ikejiri felt. They met again. Daichi caught him with his mouth open and his tongue brushed along his bottom lip. Ikejiri gasped at the feeling but Daichi tightened his grip on his head and kept him still as he slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Ikejiri took in a deep breath through his nose as Daichi licked into him. He closed his eyes, focused on moving his tongue with Daichi's while trying to make room for another tongue in his mouth.

It wasn't bad, but it was somewhat strange. Daichi didn't taste like anything in particular, and his mouth was soft and warm on his own. Ikejiri could feel the other boy's breath on his cheek, little puffs as Daichi pulled in short breaths between quiet, sucking kisses.

Daichi tipped his head with a low hum and moved even closer. Ikejiri huffed softly, gently trying to press Daichi's tongue back with his own. The other boy's fingers tightened in his hair and pulled it at his temples.

Ikejiri couldn't breathe as well as he wanted to and now Daichi seemed to be getting too close. He panted as well as he could. His heart started jumping in his chest and when Daichi didn't back off immediately he started to panic. Ikejiri strained backwards with a low whine and fit his arm between them to push at Daichi's chest.

It took only a little push for Daichi to come back to himself and jerk away. They both stared at each other, panting over each other's cheeks.

“Sorry,” Daichi said after several tense seconds. He dropped his hands and sat up straighter, out of Ikejiri's face. Ikejiri shook his head, reached out and gripped a handful of Daichi's shirt at his chest when it looked like the other boy would move away from him.

“I'm fine. I just couldn't breathe and I guess...I got nervous,” he admitted. Daichi sighed and after a little hesitation wrapped his arms around Ikejiri's waist.

“This is okay though?” He asked. Ikejiri leaned into him and savored the warm feeling in his chest.

“It's all okay. I like this,” Ikejiri hummed. He slid his arms up Daichi's back. They remained like that for several seconds, then Daichi turned his head and pressed his lips to the side of Ikejiri's neck. Ikejiri hummed and pushed on one of Daichi's sides until he followed him over and they both lay on their sides.

“No more?” Daichi asked. He didn't sound upset or petulant, but rather like he was asking Ikejiri if he were really sure if he didn't want an extra half hour of practice. Ikejiri stretched a little in Daichi's grip and drummed his fingers on the other boy's back.

“Later, definitely,” he sighed. Daichi chucked and pulled him in tight against his chest until Ikejiri wheezed, his face tucked affectionately in his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I fought, and I fought, and I FOUGHT with this for two weeks! Finally I just wound up cutting out 70% of this thing just to put it out and get it off my to do list. I might come back and add more later once I figure it out.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at miscwrites~ Come talk to me there or here~


End file.
